The Bird Cage
by TeddyHugs
Summary: Natsu and Happy went on a mission but then they got lost and found a golden bird side the cage was a golden-haired girl with chocolate eyes that was staring at the sunlight.Who was she? Why was she in the cage? Who are after her magic?
1. Chapter 1

**I've finally decided to write a new story! Now I'm going to be very busy updating two fanfics ^^.**

**This idea just popped into my mind and I have alot of ideas XD.**

**Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

"Happy let's go on a mission" grinned Natsu."Aye sir!" replied went to the mission took a paper that seemed to look hard because of the picture.

"Mira can I do this mission?" asked nodded and gave him approval.

XXX

"I think I'm going to throw up" Natsu said weakly as his face turned were on the train and Natsu's motion sickness took over him."Just wait a bit longer Natsu! We're almost there" said Happy as he stared at his 'father'.

~Few Hours Later~  
"Ah! I'm alive!" grinned Natsu and he began to jump around."Natsu lets go" said Happy who began to fly.

They talked to the mayor and they were told to defeat monsters that were inside a cave deep inside the forest.

XXX  
Natsu and Happy was trying to find the cave when suddenly Natsu stepped on a pile of leaves and fell into a hole."Natsu!" yelled Happy and he began to fly down but he couldn't reach him.

The two found themselves alive and they looked around."Where are we Natsu?" asked Happy."I don't know but lets go and find out" suggested Natsu.

The two began to explore once again but then stopped when they saw something."Whats that golden thing far away?" Happy squinted his eyes but the golden figure was too far away.

"Lets go and find out" said Natsu who began to run.

They got closer and closer to the golden figure only to find out that it was a golden cage.  
(A/N:Just think about the cage that Asuna was trapped in at Sword Art Online).

Natsu sniffed around and smelt strawberries with a bit of vanilla mixed stared at the cage and saw a girl with was sitting on the floor and her chocolate eyes seemed dull and eyes stared at the sunlight and she reached her finger out of the cage and a blue butterfly landed on it.

Natsu took another step but only to step on a twig which made a loud snap making the girl flinch and look at his way.

"Who are you?" asked the girl."My name is Natsu" he replied with a grin."My name is Happy and we're lost" Happy said as he flew to the girl.

"I you need to find the town? It's at the-" but the girl was cut off by Natsu."We're trying to find a cave deep inside the forest" said girl blinked "You need to turn left and then walk the rest of the way".Natsu grinned and nodded " on Happy".Happy nodded "Thank you".

The girl stared at them sadly and waved good-bye.

"She seems kind of sad we should help her" said Happy."Of course we are Happy! But right after this mission" replied Natsu.

XXX

Natsu stretched his arms out after defeating the monster."Come on go help her" grinned Natsu and he began to run as fast as he can."Matte Natsu!" said Happy and began to fly as fast as he can.

XXX

"Why are you here again?" gasped the girl as she saw Natsu catching his breath."I wouldn't leave you in a cage and besides you seem to be sad" replied girl stared at Natsu in shock "B-but you hardly know me! We just met".

Natsu grinned "So? That doesn't mean that I can't help you".Then suddenly they heard something and the girl widened her eyes.

"Get out of here quick! He's coming! If he see you,he'll eliminate out of here!" she yelled."I can take him on" said Natsu."You can't! He's stronger than you and he can kill you with one blow!" she said.

The sound began to get closer."I said get out of here and never come back! You'll only get hurt if you help me" the girl said.

"B-but" said Happy."Get out" yelled the girl."Come on Happy lets go" said Natsu."Natsu..?" thought Happy."Aye" Happy replied and followed Natsu.

XXX

"I've come back...Lucy" said a man with a low face was covered by the sunlight but the girl widened her eyes because she can easily recongize his face.

"W-why are you here again? What do you want from me?" she asked with fear.

"Your such a bad girl 't think that I didn't see that pink haired boy and that flying blue did I tell you about strangers?" he said with a fake pout.

"Never talk or trust them.I must only trust you" the girl replied as she adverted her eyes away from the man.

"And do you know what happens when you break that rule?" the man asked with a creepy smirk on his face.

The girl balled her hands into a fist and slightly shaked.

"Punishment...".

XXX

"What was that for Natsu! We could have beated the man she was talking about" said didn't say anything because his motion sickness took him over."Oh yea.I almost forgot you had motion sickness" said Happy.

"We'll...talk...about...this...later" Natsu said weakly as drool began to fall down.

~Fairy Tail~

"We're back!" grinned Natsu."Welcome back Natsu" smiled sat on a bar seat and sighed."So how was the mission?" asked Mira."Good" replied glanced at Natsu and noticed that he was acting strange.

"Do you want something to eat?" asked Mira."No thanks.I'm not hungry" replied 's jaw dropped.

"Natsu's not hungry! Thats a rare" grinned Gray as he walked to Natsu and Happy."Go away ice princess.I'm busy thinking about something" glared began to laugh "You thinking! That is so hard to believe!".

Everyone began to laugh but Mira who staring at Natsu with a smirk on her face.

~Few Minutes Later~

Everyone stopped laughing.

"So Natsu...Are you thinking about a girl?" asked looked at her "How did you know?".Mira smiled "It's written all over you face"."Really?" said Natsu."Not guessing" thought Mira.

"So who's the lucky girl?" asked Mira."Well,we met her during our seemed sad and lonely since she was trapped inside a bird cage" replied became even more interested and got curious about who the girl was.

"What's her name?" Mira asked."I don't never told us but I only know that she has golden hair and chocolate eyes" said Natsu."She sounds like a doll" said began to think about how the girl looked like.

~Mira's Thoughts~  
A girl with beautiful golden-hair and chocolate eyes stared at Mira."Mira-nee I want to be just like you" the girl smiled.

"Mira-nee can you dress me up?" the girl asked with puppy eyes."Of course" smiled Mira.

"Mira-nee arigatou.I look cute right?" she asked as she twirled her blue dress.

~End~

Mira suddenly squealed making Natsu jump."What the..." sweat dropped Natsu."Your such a good girl" Mira said to her self.

"Is Mira alright?" asked Happy."Who knows" replied Natsu.

"Lets go home" said nodded.

~At Night~

The sound of screaming echoed through the forest.A man with a deadly whip was hitting a girl.

She was covered in blood and her breath was getting unsteady."This is what happens when you don't listen to me" the man said."I would've used my magic and kill you but you are still are the main event in our project".

The girl didn't reply but wiped the blood off her mouth.

"I'll definitely stop you and your plan" she said with a quiet man didn't hear anything but disappeared.

The girl with blood all over her stared at the moon wounds began to heal slowly and she reached her hand out to the moon.

"I need to get out of here...".

* * *

**Finally done~ **

**It was kind of hard thinking about the story plot -_-**

**But it got easier as I type :D.**

**I hope you guys have liked this chapter.**

**Teddy:Let's hope this story ends well.**

**Natsu:So is there going to be any action in the next chapter?**

**The Unknown Girl:When am I getting out of the cage? **

**Happy:Aye sir! When am I getting more fish? **

**Teddy:Find out soon in the future chapters~! Bye Minna!**

**Teddy Out~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone its Teddy again! I forgot to add the girl's wearing a plain white dress with no shoes and she has a golden bracelet on her ankle.**

**Another chapter for hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

~The Unknown Girls POV~

I woke up when I heard the birds eyes opened slowly and my cheeks felt the warm sun light.

My body ached as I tried to stretch my arms.I stood up and looked at the lock that locked the didn't feel like a normal lock but it could be broken by a type of magic.

I sighed and sat down on the animals began to walk to my gate.I stared at them and a baby bunny hopped into my hands."Your so cute..." I mumbled.I began to pat its small little head until I heard rustling noises.

I got scared and placed the baby bunny back to where it belonged and looked at the trees and bushes with fear.

My eyes widened when I saw Natsu and Happy here again.

"Why are you guys here again? Didn't I tell you guys to go away and never come back" I grinned "We're here to help if you tell us to go away we'll still come back".

"So where is the guy you were talking about?" asked Natsu as he cracked his knuckles.I slightly shaked and shooked my head "He's gone".

Natsu sighed in disappointment "And I thought I could kick his sucks".

~Normal POV~

Natsu went to the girls cage and noticed at golden kneeled down and stared at it."Wow its made out of real gold! Lets take this and sell it!" grinned smirked "I even have a better idea!".The girl stared at Natsu "What are you trying to do with the lock?".

"Its a surprise" smiled hands was on fire and he touched the lock making it slwoly girl widened her eyes "T-that's not such a great idea! If the man comes back and finds me gone...Then we're all doom!".

"Who he ever tries to come back for you then I'll kick his ass" grinned Natsu and he opened the reached his hand out and smiled "Come with me to Fairy Tail".

The sun began to shine brightly and the soft wind blew the girls golden hair."Fairy Tail...?" the girl asked with a confused face.

"Don't worry it'll be fun!" replied girl looked at him and let out a small nod and slowly took his hand.

The girl got out of the cage and touched the soft eyes began to sparkle when she was on ground."This is wonderful! I'm finally out of the is the happiest day of my life" she said as she began to spin around.

She suddenly stopped when Natsu took her hand and both of them began to run.

*Snap*.  
*Snap*.

Happy snickered and placed his camera in his green bag."I'm sure Mira would love to see these nice photos I took".

"Come on Happy!" said Natsu."Aye sir!" yelled Happy.

"Natsu...I forgot to tell you my name" said the looked at her.

"My name is Lucy" she said."Nice to meet you Luce" grinned Natsu."It's Lucy but I'll let you call me that" Lucy said.

XXX

The trio were on the train."What is this strange machine called?" asked Lucy as she looked around the train."Its called a train and it lets you travel to another place" replied Happy as he munched on his fish."Sugoi..." murmured Lucy.

"Uhhh...I'm never...going...to a train...ever again" Natsu said weakly."What's with you?" Lucy asked."Natsu has motion sickness since he's a dragon slayer so its normal for him to be like that" said Happy.

"Dragon slayer!?" gasped Lucy."I've heard about them but never met them until I never pictured him to be like that" said Lucy."Then what did you want your dragon slayer to be like?" asked Happy.

"Well...He had to be like..." Lucy said thought out loud.

~Lucy's Thoughts~

A brown haired man with a white suit on opened the cage and smiled.

He reached his hand out "Come with me Lucy.I'll make your life much happier than before".

Lucy blushed "Hai...".She took his hand and smiled "Thank you...my dragon slayer".

~End~

"How come it seemed so familiar?" thought Lucy."So your imaginary dragon slayer is a guy with light brown hair and a white suit? You have bad taste Lucy" said Happy as he talked while chewing his food.

"Don't talk while chewing your food 's impolite" scolded took out her handkerchief and wiped Happy's mouth."Thanks Lucy" smiled sighed and looked out of the window.

"Happy...What is this Fairy Tail that Natsu was talking about?" asked Lucy."Fairy Tail is a guild and everyone there treats each other like a 're the number one guild in Fiore" replied Happy.

"A family?" thought Lucy."I wonder how it feels like to have a family...".

XXX

"I'm alive!" grinned Natsu."Theres so much people here" Lucy said in awe as she saw people passing by.

"Come on lets go to Fairy Tail" said Happy.

XXX

Lucy stared in awe as she stared at the big doors."I'm going to open the doors now" said nodded and then Natsu slammed the doors opened."Minna! We're back!" grinned Natsu.

Lucy heard loud noises and saw a beer contest being began to feel scared so she quickly hid behind Natsu's back.

"Lucy why are you hiding?" asked Happy as he looked at Natsu's hid her face and gripped on Natsu's vest and shuttered "T-there's s-so m-much p-people"."Don't worry Lucy they won't bite" replied Happy."B-but..." mumbled Lucy.

"Oi flame-brain! Who is that person behind you?" asked flinched and began to grinned "She's someone that I met when I was in a mission yesterday".He dragged Lucy out of his back and she felt even more scared when everyone was staring at her.

"H-hello.M-my n-name i-is L-Lucy" she shuttered."She's so pretty" smiled Levy as she got closer to took a step back but then Mira came in frton of Lucy and smiled."Hello Lucy my name is Mirajane Strauss but you can call me you want to join Fairy Tail?" she said.

Lucy blinked and nodded slowly "O-of course"."Come with me then" said Mira and she took Lucy by the hand and both of them went inside.

XXX

"So where would you like the insignia and what color would you like?" asked Mira as she took out the guild stamp."May I have it on my right hand and can I have it pink" replied Lucy placing her right hand softly on the bar counter.

Mira smiled and pressed the guild stamp on top of Lucy's right then placed the stamp away and Lucy stared at her hand with sparkles in her eyes.

Her hand had a Fairy Tail insignia with the pink color she had requested."Wow~! Sugoi!" thought Lucy.

"Natsu I got my guild stamp!" Lucy said happily as she ran to Natsu with a big smile on her face."That's nice Luigi!" grinned blinked and suddenly her left eyebrow to twitch.

"It's Lucy not Luigi! Didn't you also call me Luce?" Lucy said and she punched Natsu on the forehead lightly.

"I mean...That's great Luce" Natsu repeated but with the correct name this time.

"This place is so cool!" beamed Lucy."I'm going to explore this place some more" said Lucy as she walked out of the guild.

" and Happy will be your tour guide" said Natsu walking beside her.

XXX

"Maybe I should look for a house" Lucy thought out looked around and something caught her stared at the red bricked house and smiled "Natsu I need to do something first".Natsu and Happy nodded and watched her walk inside the doors of the brick house.

~Few Minutes Later~

Lucy came out of the house with a satisfied smile on her face."I bought my own house Natsu and I'm going to place all of my stuff in there" said Lucy.

"But first I need money...How am I suppose to earn that?" Lucy thought out loud and she looked at Natsu who grinned at her.

"We'll have to go to missions" replied Natsu."Missions...Are they dangerous?" asked Lucy."Most of them" replied looked down sadly "But I don't have any magic and I'm not sure if I'm a should I do?".

"Don't worry can go to missions with 'll protect you" grinned looked at Natsu and nodded.

"Arigatou Natsu".

XXX

Lucy and Natsu were in the guild after the short tour and then the doors slammed felt a strong presence of magic and shivered.

"I-its Erza she's back" Happy said as he turned around and saw a beautiful woman with scarlet red hair and red eyes.

"She's the strongest wizard in Fairy Tail and we call her Titaina" smiled Mira giving Lucy water."Really?" said Lucy and she took a sip of water.

Lucy watched Erza walk closer to the bar counter but then she noticed her.

She gulped her water when Erza stared at her."Are you a new memeber?" she nodded "H-hai".  
Erza smiled and reached her hand out "Nice to meet you my name is Erza Scarlet and you are...?".Lucy shooked Erza's hand "My name is Lucy".

"I hope we become good friends Lucy" said Erza and she saw on a bar came in and gave Erza a strawberry cake.

"So when are we going to get a job Natsu...?" Lucy asked and then sweat dropped when she saw Gray and Natsu fighting.

Lucy sighed and smiled to herself "I like this place already.I hope I make lots of good friends".

~Meanwhile~

A slam came from a dark room."WHERE IS SHE?!" yelled a man who was sitting on a red chair."She has escaped from the cage you've placed" said a man."How did she escaped? I thought I told Falcon to kill anyone who helps her escape" the man said who was sitting on the chair.

"We must get Lucy back or else our project will be hurry up and find her!".

"Yes sir!".

* * *

**Another boring chapter by TeddyHugs.  
I don't really like this chapter because I think it's too boring for my reader T^T.**

**Lucy:I feel so boring in this chapter :(**

**Teddy:Well it wasn't my fault!**

**Lucy:Your the one who wrote it! **

**Teddy...I watched Fairy Tail's movie...It was so sad that I was crying my eyes out and my parents stared at me like I was crazy but I just slammed the door and my eyes began tearing up again T.T**

**Lucy:Eclair...I miss her...Momon.**

**Teddy:We all do.**

**Now enough of sad bye you in the next chapter!**

**Teddy Out~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone how are you guys doing? Hope you guys are feeling good because chapter 3 is out!**

**I sound like a loser right now -_-**

**Now...ok...breath in and then breath better :D.**

**Anyways hope you guys like this chapter.**

* * *

~Lucy's POV~

I felt the warm sunlight shine on my face and my eyes slowly was blurry for a moment and I head turned from side to side and I found myself in my own house.I thought I was in the cage again but I sighed in relief.

For some reason my body felt heavy and warm.I felt something on my waist and it made me feel warmer than before.

I flinched when I heard someone breathing.I slowly took my covers off and nearly fainted when I saw Natsu sleeping beside me while wrapping his arms around my waist like I was his personal teddy bear.

I felt my face heating up and I used all my strength to kick him out of bed.I kicked him on the face and he fell on the ground.

~Normal POV~

"Morning Luce" yawned Natsu as he rubbed one of his eyes."W-w-what are you doing in my house!?" yelled Lucy as she stood up on her bed with a pillow on her arms which she was about to throw."Your bed was so soft and comfortable and you should at least let me sleep on your bed since I did buy all of your furniture" pouted Natsu as he crossed his arms.

"I thank you for buying all of the furniture I need but that doesn't give you the right to just sleep on my bed and hug me like I was some sort of teddy bear" Lucy said as she threw the pillow at Natsu.

Natsu caught the pillow and placed it down."Well I have to go you in the guild Luce" grinned Natsu and he jumped out of the window.

"Use the door!" Lucy yelled but it was too late since Natsu ran sighed "I'm going to take a shower".

XXX

Lucy dressed into her new clothing that Mira have given her."What should I wear today?" Lucy finally found the clothes she wanted.

Lucy smiled when she looked at the combinations."A white and blue tank top,a blue skirt,and hunter boots" Lucy thought out loud.

After being dressed in the clothing she got she smiled in satisfaction."These really fit did Mira find my measurements even though I refused to let her buy my clothing?" thought Lucy.

~Fairy Tail~

Mira sneezed "Someone must be talking about me"."Are you ok Mira? Your not going to get sick right? If you are then make me a batch of strawberry cake because I can't live a single day without" said Erza as a dark aura began to emit.

"Daijoubu Erza.I'm not going to be must be talking about me" smiled Mira and she suddenly remembered something.

~Flashback~

"Natsu I need you to sneak into Lucy's house and get her measurements for me so I can buy her clothes" said Mira as she handed him a measuring grinned "Sure!".

"I'm pretty sure Lucy is sleeping right now so sneak into her house and get the measurement before morning!" said Mira."Got it" replied Natsu and he ran off.

Mira smiled and then smirked "This was the moment I was waiting for...To finally buy some clothes to a naive girl".

"Is something wrong with Mira today or is it just me?" asked Levy."It's not just you" replied Cana as she placed her barrel of beer on the ground.

"I want another strawberry cake Mira" demanded Erza as she placed her plate on the bar counter.

Mira smiled sweetly "Coming right up!".

XXX

"Mira I got it!" said Natsu as he slammed the door opened."Nice job Natsu" smiled Mira."Where did you write the measurements?".Natsu scratched his head "I remembered it"."Spill it" said Mira as she took out a pen and paper.

~Morning~

Lucy woke up only to find two large boxes in front of her door."What is this?" Lucy thought as she lifted the on the boxes only to find that it was addressed to her.

Lucy shrugged and placed the boxes in her ripped the tape off and then took the covers off and her jaws dropped.

There were alot of clothing inside the boxes and Lucy found a letter inside.

_Dear Lucy,_

_Lucy if you found this letter it means that you already saw the clothes I bought for you.I hope you like these.I think these clothes will fit your taste._

_Love Mira._

Lucy sighed and began to place her new clothes in the closet.

~End of Flashback~

"I wonder if she is wearing the clothes" thought Mira and then suddenly the doors opened.

"O-ohayo minna" Lucy said softly as she slowly walked into the building.

"Ohayo Lu-chan" smiled Levy as she waved to waved back shyly and she went to the bar seats.

"Ohayo Lucy" smiled Mira."Ohayo Mira" replied Lucy."Would you like anything?" asked Mira."No thank you,but do you know where Natsu and Happy are? I was wondering when we start our first mission" said Lucy.

Mira giggled "You don't have to worry about that".

"Luce! I found a job for us" grinned Natsu and he began to run to Lucy."Lucy do you want some fish?" asked Happy.

"So what job did you get for us?" asked placed the paper on the bar counter and Lucy stared at it.

"I don't think this is easy" Lucy said."What do you mean? This job is easy! All we have to do is eliminate monsters in a village" said Natsu.

"She's right is new here and getting a hard job as her first mission isn't her an easy one" said Mira.

"But there isn't any easy is the easiest one I can find" replied sighed "It's ok Mira I think I can handle on Natsu lets go on the mission"."Let's just hope that I don't get killed" thought Lucy.

"Lets get ready then" grinned Natsu as he began to drag Lucy out of the guild."Have fun" smiled Mira as she waved them good-bye.

XXX

Lucy got out of her house with her pink suitcase and saw Natsu waiting for her outside."Let's go before we miss our train" said turned green "T-train...?".

"I forgot that you have motion sickness" said Lucy with a surprised face."Don't worry Lucy he'll be fine" replied Happy.

Lucy slowly nodded and they began to walk to the train station.

XXX

Lucy glanced at Natsu and found him with a green face and his head was placed out of the window."Are you ok Natsu?" asked Lucy."F-fine..." Natsu replied nodded but she was still then heard Happy snicker.

"Is something wrong Happy?" she asked raising an shooked his head and gave her an innocent smile "Nothing Lucy".She looked away and Happy snickered evilly.

XXX

They got out of the train and Lucy had to drag Natsu out of the train since he was too weak to even move.

"Y-you heavy" said Lucy weakly as she tried to drag Natsu out of the they were out of the train Natsu felt much better.

Lucy dropped Natsu on the ground and asked "Where are we going now Happy?"."We should rent a room from the inn" replied Happy.

"What's a inn...?" Lucy asked shyly as she began to play with her fingers."Its a building with alot of rooms,workers,a place where you can eat,and theres more!" smiled Happy."Wow! A inn sounds like a nice place to live" smiled Lucy.

"Lets go" said Natsu as he began to drag Lucy and Happy to the nearest inn."Whats with the rush?" asked shrugged and suddenly Natsu stopped.

"We're here already?" asked Lucy as she stood up and dusted her nodded and they went in.

XXX

"Can we have two rooms for one night" said Lucy as she took out the jewels that Natsu and Happy gave to frontdesk person nodded and gave her two keys.

The trio began to walk to their rooms."We're going to the mayor in thirty minutes" grinned Natsu and we went inside his room."T-thirty minutes!" gaped slowly went inside her room and fell to her bed.

"What should I do? What will happen if I tell Natsu...?" she thought.

~30 minutes later~

Natsu and Happy were ready and went to Lucy's began to knock "Come on Lucy! We need to meet the mayor".

"Coming!" Lucy replied and she opened the door."Hi Luce are you ready?" asked nodded and they began to walk to the mayor.

XXX

"May I help you?" asked a man with a large hat on his head."We're from Fairy Tail" said Natsu as he showed his red insignia.

"Ah! Yes! Thank you for coming here!" gasped the man."I'm the mayor of this town and thank for coming to help us".

"So where are the monsters?" asked Lucy."They usually come when midnight falls" the mayor and Natsu nodded."Make sure to get ready at 11:30! We're going to get reinforcements to help you" the mayor said.

XXX

Lucy crawled to her bed when she got back to the coveed herself in curtains and decided to sleep.

~Lucy's Dream~

"Lucy-chan!" aa beautiful woman said while giving her a looked just like Lucy but and older version.  
Suddenly a young version of Lucy came running in with a grin on her face."-!" young Lucy said.

"What did she say?" thought Lucy.

XXX

Another scene came and it revealed a young Lucy on a white bed while crying.

"Lucy-chan...I'm handing my celestial keys to treat them nicely" said the beautiful woman as she handed Lucy a golden bracelet but instead it was filled with golden keys.

"Always remember Lucy...- loves you" she smiled one last time and her eyes Lucy held onto the womans hands and began to cry.

"-!" she yelled and tears began to stream down her face.

~End~

A tear drop rolled down on Lucy's face and she suddenly woke up."H-huh?" thought Lucy as she wiped the tear touched her forehead and began to breath deeply.

Lucy looked at the was still 11:00 P.M.

She quickly got out of her bed and took out her suitcase."Where is that golden bracelet?" she thought as she looked thoroughly in her suitcase.

Lucy smiled in relief when she found took it out and suddenly golden keys and a few silver keys 's body felt weird and it was if she had alot of strength.

"Are these the celestial keys that the woman was talking about in my dream?" thought placed them in her pocket and then looked at the clock.

It was already 11:30.

"I've been too busy searching for this thing that I've lost track of time!" gasped Lucy and she ran out of the room.

XXX

Lucy made it in time and saw Natsu and Happy already there."What took you so long Luce?" asked gasped for air and replied "I lost track of why didn't you guys call me?"."We thought that you were already there" replied Happy.

"Wonderful! Now that we have strong fighters we have nothing to worry about!" smiled the flinched and glanced at her keys that were in her pocket."

Suddenly they heard a loud roar and everyone got took out a random golden key."What is this symbol?" thought Lucy.

Then they saw dark figures running to the moon shined and revealed ugly monsters with dark skin of every were black,purple,blue,yellow,and red.

Lucy shivered as she looked at their faces and their teeth were sharp and large that didn't seem to be satisfied without human seems as if their lust for blood will never end.

They approach to them with fast speed and Natsu attacked them.

"Fire dragon's roar!" Natsu said and his mouth suddenly blew flames that burned most of the monsters but they continued to come.

One of them began to run full speed to Lucy and she widened her eyes.

"Open the gate of the lion:Leo!" she shouted randomly and suddenly a man with wild orange hair that looked like a lions hair came was wearing a tuxedo and he wore glasses that had blue lenes.

He punched the incoming monster and looked at Lucy."Who are you?" Lucy asked."I'm a celestial spirit.I'm the leader of all zodiac signs,Leo,but you can call me Loke" he said as he gave her a polite bow.

Lucy quickly nodded "C-can you attack those monsters?".She pointed at the ugly monsters and Loke nodded "As you wish...?"."You can call me Lucy" she smiled and Loke nodded.

He suddenly ran very fast and appeared to a hands lit up and he punched the monster's monsters was knocked into the trees and suddenly a group of monsters defended began to attack Loke.

Loke had a hard time dodging all of their punches and kickes."Damn it" he took out another random golden key.

"Taurus!" Lucy blurted out.A large muscular cow came had a ring on his nose and a large axe on his hands and he was wearing...pants.(A/N:I don't know how to explain it).

Taurus looked at Lucy and hearts replaced his eyes."Hot lady! You have a nice body~! What's your name~" he said as he stared at Lucy.

Lucy sighed "My name is Lucy and I summoned you here! Now stop acting like a perv and help Loke out!"."I'll do anything for you Lucy because I don't want to see your body being ruined~" Taurus said and he ran to Loke's aid.

"These celestial spirits are weird" thought Lucy.

XXX

As the time passed there were still monsters coming."How many are there? They just keep on coming!" said Natsu as he kicked a monster's stomach.

"I think I'm running out of magic energy" muttered though she summoned Loke and Taurus she began to feel weaker every minute.

XXX

"There is no end to these" grumbled Loke as he ducked a kicked from a purple monster.

"Regulas Impact!" Loke said and his ring began to glow and then a lion came out and suddenly attacked the monsters.

The light blinded the monsters and most of them began to run away."Light!" gasped Lucy."Light what?" asked Happy.

"Happy! Bring torches!" demanded Lucy."Aye sir!" grinned Happy and he flew away.

"Natsu! Try lighting these wooden sticks and then throw them at the monsters" said Lucy."Aye!" grinned Natsu.

Lucy threw the wooden sticks to Natsu and he caught lited them up and then he began to throw them at the monsters like a manic.

Lucy sweat dropped."Loke! Use your ring and scare the monsters away" Lucy nodded and his ring was filled with light.

"Lucy I got the torches" said Happy as he returned with piles of torches."Nice job Happy" grinned Lucy."Natsu lit these up".

Natsu nodded and blew fire at the began to pass them to each and everyone "Minna,try to scare them away with these!".

Everyone began to run full speed at the monsters with the torches and they began to run away.

~One hour later~

Everyone cheered in success when all of the monsters funall left."Thank you Fairy Tail for helping our village" the mayor said.

"Here is your reward! Thank you for everything!" the mayor said.

XXX

"So tired" Lucy said as she walked back to her room.

She collasped on her bed and she didn't even bother to take a shower since she quickly fell asleep.

~Next Morning~

Lucy,Natsu,and Happy arrived to Fairy as they walked through the town they heard people whispering."I wonder if they know what happened" a woman whispered.

Everyone would glance at them and then whisper to the person next to them.

"Whats wrong with everyone today?" asked and Natsu shrugged.

But when they finally arrived to Fairy Tail they gasped.

Fairy Tail was in was filled with holes and there were metallic things on it."What happened?" gasped Lucy.

"We were attacked last night but thank goodness that everyone weren't hurt" Makarov said as he had a large glass of beer on his hand.

"Jii-chan! Who attacked us?" asked 's face darkened "Phantom Lord".Happy stared at Natsu "Natsu...What's with the vein popping out of your head?".

"Sorry to ask now but...Who is Phantom Lord?" asked Lucy."Phantom Lord is our arch enemies and their guild master is Jose who is one of the Ten Saints" replied Erza who came jumping into the conversation.

"But why are they attacking us now?" asked shooked her head "I don't know about for whatever reason I'm sure they want to have a war against us".

"Don't worry can all hang out in the basement of Fairy Tail" smiled Mira as she walked into the conversation too.

* * *

**This chapter felt kind of long.I tried my best with the battle during the mission but I just I failed on that one -_-.**

**Hope you guys aren't confused about Lucy's 's hope not ^^.  
But if you are then you guys can tell me since I was a bit confused too.**

**Anyways this is the first time I made a chapter that is almost 3,000 words :D**

**Bye bye!**

**Teddy Out~**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so happy today! Spring is coming people! No more cold winter days but that meant...no snow :(**

**Also there is going to be a spring vacation! OMG I've been waiting for one like forever! But thanks to Sandy one of our long vacations were cut really sucks so lets hope none of our vacation gets cut short again ;)**

**Anyways this is another chapter.I think I might follow each arc and make each one kind of different but I'm not sure if I'm really going to follow EACH arc.**

**Enjoy this chapter~**

* * *

Everyone in Fairy Tail were in the basement and drank plenty of beer."Why did Phantom Lord attack us now?" asked shrugged and Natsu walked to Makarov.

"Jii-chan lets go and fight Jose if they attack one of us?" asked Natsu."Don't worry will happen as long as we don't do anything" smiled Makarov and we drank a glass of beer.

XXX

"Ne Happy,whats going to happen when we attack Phantom Lord in their guild building?" asked Lucy."Then our guild and Phantom Lord will have war and then we have to attack until one of us retreat" replied Happy and that made Lucy shiver at the thought of blood and people attacking each other."Lets hope that doesn't happen" thought Lucy.

"Lu-chan!" smiled Levy and she plopped herself on an empty seat."Levy-chan" Lucy said and turned around."Ne Lu-chan when are you going to finish your chapter?" Levy asked."Just be more patient Levy.I'm going to finish it today" replied smiled and nodded "Ok".

The day continues with the everyday routine but instead of being in the usual place they were in the basement.

~At Night~

Levy,Jet,and Droy were walking on the streets that night as they they heard something.

"What was that?" asked and Jet shrugged."Lets hurry and go back home" said and Droy nodded."You can go home and I can walk Levy home ok" smirked pushed Jet and said "I'll walk Levy home and you can go home".They continued to push and argue until they heard running again.

"I-i'm getting scared" whimpered and Droy stood by her side and smiled "Don't worry Levy! We'll protect you".Suddenly they heard running from behind as Levy turned around.

It all happened in just a flash...

XXX

Lucy took out a silver key and called out her little spirit.A cute little creature with a carrot nose and body like a dog came out."Plue" smiled Lucy."Pun Pun" Plue smiled even more and picked him up.

For some reason that cute little spirit would always shiver as if it was cold but that made it even more must be the most cutest creature Lucy has ever seen.

"I hope everyone is since Phantom Lord attacked I would feel worried since they might jump on one of us and take us as hostages" Lucy nodded and Lucy shivered at the thought of people kidnapping her.

"Lets just hope nothing happens to me or anyone else" thought Lucy and she opened her house doors only to find Natsu and Happy.

XXX

"Why are you guys here?" asked Lucy who was trying to keep her voice volume down."Welcome back you long enough" grinned Natsu."But how did you get here faster than me?" asked Lucy as she placed Plue down."Happy carried me to your house" replied Natsu."Lucy,you have alot of fish" smiled Happy as he nibbled on one of her fish frm the freezer."H-hey Happy don't eat the fish I just bought from our frist mission" said Lucy.

"But they taste good" smiled Happy."Pun Pun!" replied Plue and he took out a green and pink lollipop."Oh Plue where did you get that?" grinned Natsu as he looked at the box."Don't touch that Natsu! Those are for only Plue" Lucy said."Woah! Where did you get these candy from Luce?" asked Natsu and he took out a red lollipop.

Lucy sighed as she saw her two "guest" looking through her stuff."I'm taking a shower" sighed Lucy."Once I'm done taking a shower than you guys are going to have to you hear me?" said Lucy."Got it Luce" Natsu and Happy replied in unison.

Lucy let out a small smile and went to the bathroom.

~15 minutes Later~

Lucy got out of the was wearing her pink pajamas and she was busy drying her hair with her looked up to see Natsu and Happy sleeping on her bed."Why aren't you guys gone yet and why do you guys have to sleep on my bed?" thought Lucy.

"Because its comfy Luce..." whispered blinked and thought "You can hear my mind?"."Of course I can Luce..." replied was getting freaked out with his replies."Is he really asleep?" thought Lucy.

"Of course...he is Luce..." Happy replied while he was began to sweat and stared at those two.

"They are so weird" Lucy thought and giggled."No we're not" Natsu said flinched and sighed "They are just talking in their biggie".

Lucy went to the couch and then fell asleep.

~Next Morning~

Lucy,Natsu,and Happy were walking to Fairy Tail and all of them widened their Fairy Tail was a large tree and on that tree laid three people.

Jet,Levy,and Droy.

"L-Levy-chan...?" gasped Lucy and she covered her ran to the tree and noticed everyone was gathering around with shocked looks on their faces.

"Damn you...Phantom Lord" growled was also angry "If they want war then they have what they I will not hesitate to destroy all of them for hurting my children".

Everyone nodded and the others took Levy,Droy,and Jet out of the tree and brought them to the infirmaray.

Lucy clutched her fists and shaked a bit."Phantom Lord..." she said quietly.

XXX

Lucy sat on a chair and stared at the three wounded and sighed softly."I hope you guys recover soon" she mumbled.

Lucy went out to buy some food but didn't noticed that everyone had left after she left the building.

~Phantom Lord~

Phantom Lord wasn't a famous guild like Fairy Tail and it felt creepy to just join that they had a dragon slayer there name was Gajeel.

His dragon slayer magic is iron and like Natsu he also eat his element.

XXX

The main entrance of Phantom Lord suddenly broke and exploded into a million memebers of Phantom Lora widened their eyes.

"Gehehehe" smirked Gajeel who was up in the ceiling.

"WE ARE FAIRY TAIL!" yelled Makarov.

"Seems like they are here" smirked Gajeel."It seems so" said a large man with bandages wrapped in his eyes."So who's going to take her?" asked Gajeel."Juvia and Sol is doing the job" he replied."Then what are you going to do Aria?" asked Gajeel.

"I shall listen furthur instructions from Jose" Aria replied and he disappeared.

"Now where is that Salamander?" thought kept his eyes on Natsu and another smirk appeared on his face.

"I've been waiting for this moment Salamander".

~Meanwhile with Lucy~

"I can't believe everyone left me to take care of Levy and the others and they get to attack Phantom Lord" sighed Lucy."But either way...I'm just going to slow them down" mumbled Lucy and suddenly it began to rain.

"Thats weird...The sky looked sunny a minute ago and now its raining? I should have brought an umbrella with me" groaned Lucy as she began to run.

"Drip drop...drip drop" said a woman with blue hair that had curls on the end of the was holding a pink umbrella with hearts on it.

"Are you Lucy?" she asked as she stopped in front of Lucy."Yes, and who are you?" asked Lucy and touched her key pouch.

"W-what? Where did my key pouch go?" gasped Lucy."Hello Milady but I would be in charge of taking care of these" said a man who came out from the rocky ground.

"W-who are you people and what do you want from me?" asked Lucy."Juvia was told to take you to our master Jose that was all the details Juvia has heard" she said.

"She talks in three charactor" thought Lucy.

"Water Lock" Juvia said.A water sphere appeared and covered Lucy."I can't breath" thought noticed her key pouch next to her."If I get that...then".But she couldn't move.

"Don't worry Lucy-sama,Juvia will not harm you nor kill we need to do was to take you with us" Juvia said and Lucy blacked out.

~Phantom Lord~

Everyone was attacking anyone from Phantom Lord."Erza, go and take care everyone.I shall go and meet Jose" Makarov said."But Master! Its going to be dangerous so I should come with you" Erza said."Enough Erza.I shall go by myself" Makarov said.

Erza nodded "Take care Master".

XXX

Natsu punched his last oppenent and suddenly someone shouted his name.

"Oi Salamander! Mind if I join this little game?" Gajeel dropped down from the ceiling and smirked."Gajeel..." growled Natsu."We meet at last Salamander.I've been waiting for the day when we can actually have a 1 on 1" said Gajeel.

"Your the one who attacked Levy and the others" glared Natsu."They were fairies get smashed by my iron fist very fast" Gajeel said and chuckled.

Natsu growled quietly and ran to Gajeel.

"Gajeel!" yelled Natsu and he punched smirked and caught his burning hand.

"Hot" smirked Gajeel and he let go of Natsu's hand.

"I'm ready to take you on anytime Salamander" chuckled Gajeel.

Natsu was covered in flames and cracked his knuckles "I'm all fired up!"

XXX

"JOSE!" yelled Makarov as he swung the doors opened with alot of strength."Welcome to see you too Makarov" Jose said and a creepy smile appeared.

"What is the meaning of this?! Destroying my guild building and hurting three of my children?!" yelled Makarov.

"That wasn't really our main your building and beating up those fairies were just part of the fun" said Jose.

"Our main objective was her..." Jose said and suddenly Lucy appeared.

"L-Lucy...? But why?" asked Makarov.

"I don't know either.I was told to take her and bring her to them" said Jose."Who are "them"?" asked didn't reply and suddenly Makarov got hit from behind and his body turned body fell down.

"Master!" yelled Erza and she caught him just in time.

"There master is wounded! We can attack them now!" a member from Phantom Lord began to charge at Fairy Tail."Without Master our power is cut into half" said Gray.

"Then we have no other choice..." whispered Erza.

"Retreat!" yelled Erza."What!?" yelled Natsu."Why are we retreating so soon? We can win this" said Gray."Please lets just go...Master is already wounded" Erza said and fell to Gray's chest.

Everyone began to run out of the was about to go when suddenly he heard Gajeel's voice.

"Do did they catch the girl...Whats her name?...Oh right that girl name Lucy" said Gajeel."Yes,right now she's in Jose's tower being held as a hostage" replied Aria.

"They kidnapped Lucy?" thought looked back and his face was full of anger.

He looked around and grabbed a random member from Phantom Lord.

XXX

"Hey! Where are you taking me!?" the man yelled."Where is Lucy?" asked Natsu."I-I don't know anyone with that name" the man replied."If you don't answer me then I'll just have to burn you into ashes" said Natsu.

"Where is Lucy?" Natsu asked again."I told you! I don't know who she is or where she is!" the man yelled."Too bad,that was the wrong answer.I guess I really do have to burn you into ashes" Natsu said with monotone.

Natsu's hand was engulfed by flames and the man screamed when he felt the hot flames."Ok Ok! I'll tell you! The girl your looking for is up in the you can never get up there since its all the way in the highest floor" the man said.

Natsu grinned "You should have said that sooner".He dropped the man and began to run.

"Lucy...I'm coming for you" mumbled Natsu and he began to run as fast as he can.

XXX

Lucy woke up to find herself on the cold ground."Where am I?" thought looked around and saw the sky.

"Welcome to my tower Lucy" smiled Jose."Jose..." glared Lucy."So how was your sleep? Did it feel nice?" asked didn't reply and suddenly jumped and screamed when she felt a insect climb on her lap.

"It must be unpleasant to be in this dirty dump right?" asked Jose."If you behave I can give you a much nicer room than this one" said Jose."Why am I here? What do you want from me?" asked Lucy.

"The person who sent this mission was a masked man with a cape" replied Jose."They wanted you back for something...I'm not sure since they didn't give me the full it doesn't matter what will happen to you as long as I get alot of jewels from this" smirked Jose.

Lucy widened her eyes "I-it can't be..."."I need to get out of here" thought Lucy.

"Listen...Jose" Lucy said slowly."Yes?" asked Jose.

Lucy looked up with a blushing face."I-I need to go to the bathroom" she said."Heres a bucket then" Jose said.

"Ehh!? How am I suppose to use it?" yelled Lucy."Not my problem" smirked Jose.

Lucy sighed "I guess I'm going to have to use this...".Jose flinched and turned around "I am a gentleman...I am a gentleman...".

Lucy smirked and she took a step forward and lifted her left leg and kick Jose in the...you know where it is.

Jose's face turned purple and fell on the ground.

"Anyways its time for me to get out of here" grinned was about to get out of the window only to find a long way down."This is a place where you can never get jumped and you won't come back alive" Jose said weakly.

"Now come back here" Jose said as he reached his hand out to widened her eyes and remembered something horrible.

Lucy gulped and jumped off making Jose's jaw drop.

As she was falling Lucy closed her eyes.

"I saw him...He is here after...Arigatou..." thought Lucy.

"NATSU!" yelled Lucy as she fell down.

Natsu ran and caught Lucy before she fell down.

They tumbled on the hard rocky ground and found themselves on top of each was on top and Lucy was on the ground.

"Natsu...you you" smiled then blushed when she noticed their position.

XXX

"Are you ok Lucy?" asked nodded "Natsu...its all my fault this happened..because of me Levy and the others got hurt".

"I love Fairy Tail Natsu but..." Lucy stopped talking and a tear drop fell down on her cheek.

Natsu freaked out "A-ahh...!?".

"Come on lets go" Natsu said and he placed Lucy on his back.

Lucy began to cry even more and she hid her face.


End file.
